The Nightmare Before Hetalia The Sequel!
by smartanthropologistXD
Summary: Kiku and Natalia's courtship has been going great! They're finally getting what they always wanted when they get terrible news; Ivan's back, and he's kidnapped Tino! Now, it's up to them, Berwald, and the Baltics to save Christmas! A Sister story to Her Future. The reference won't be until later on in the story.


**I'M BACK! *evil smile* No, but seriously. I'm so excited to be writing the sequel! I couldn't have done this without ChrystalizeMyHeart, so I just wanted to formally thank her. You guys should praise her right now for this! XD Anywho, on with the show!**

* * *

Natalia smiled into the kiss and sighed. It seemed that happy endings really did come true. When they parted for air, twin goofy smiles plastered their way across both of their faces. Natalia sighed and pressed her face against Kiku's chest, closing her eyes and enjoying their time together. After a few minutes of much deserved silence, Natalia heard Kiku clear his throat and moved back to look into his eyes.

"Pardon me, Miss Natalia, but it's very late, and I'm sure Arthur is worried about you..." Kiku smiled shyly at her as his face turned a light shade of pink. Her eyes widened in surprise at his kindness, but quickly filled with sadness as she looked away.

"No. Sadly, my creator (**father? I'm not completely sure**) has replaced me with someone else. I have become obsolete in his eyes. I no longer have anywhere to go..." she felt his grip around her tighten, and looked up to see him staring down at her with a hard expression.

"What a cruel thing to do. You will be staying in my manor from now on. No questions asks, and no buts," he stepped back from her, wrapping one arm around her waist and grabbing her opposite hand with the other. "Please. Let us return home so we can both get a well deserved nights rest. Tomorrow we will collect your things, and possibly go out for dinner... If you would like..." Kiku added the last part nervously as he walked her down the hill. She smiled and leaned against him, tightening her hold on his hand.

"I would very much enjoy that, Kiku," she blushed lightly and looked down at their feet as they walked across town square. She could feel the eyes of the citizens on them as he walked with her towards his house. Once inside, he took a step away from her, and gestured for her to follow him. After a quick tour around the house, Kiku led her up the stairs and to a plain black door.

"This is where you'll be staying," he said as he opened the door. She walked into a room decorated purple and black. The walls were decorated with spider web patterns, and the bedspread was purple, black, grey, and white plaid. She was stunned into silence, only nodding when he asked her if she liked it. He cleared his throat and took an awkward step towards the door.

"I will leave you to it, then. If you need anything, anything at all, just ask," Kiku turned to leave, but felt a small hand slip into his. He turned to look at her and was surprised when she kissed him quickly on the lips. The electricity that shot through his body made him feel alive again, and he couldn't help but grin.

"Thank you, Kiku. For everything," she mumbled, looking sideways nervously.

"It's no problem at all. Now, get some rest. You need it," he released her hand and walked out of her room, closing the door behind him. Natalia twirled around the room almost in a trance and squealed when she fell back onto the bed. She slipped her shoes off and crawled under the covers, turned off the lamp, and closed her eyes, falling into the best sleep she'd had since she was created.

* * *

Natalia woke the next morning to the sound of someone tapping softly on the door. She stood and straightened her dress quickly, walking to the door once she was decent. She opened it with a smile to see Kiku standing awkwardly on the other side. He returned her smile politely, and cleared his throat.

"Sorry to wake you, Natalia...but I thought this the best time to retrieve your personal belongings from Arthur's house..." Kiku stepped out of the door way to allow her to walk past, and followed her to the front door. He opened it for her like any gentleman would, and she kissed his cheek in thanks. His smile widened at the contact, and he quickly walked after her once the door to his home was shut. He walked beside her in silence and looked down in shock when she took his arm in hers, grasping his arm with her extra hand, and placed her head on his shoulder. She sighed peacefully as they walked, only stepping away from him when they reached Arthur's. Kiku cleared his throat and walked through the door first. It was ungentlemanly, but he feared for Natalia's safety, lest the good doctor think she had come home unprotected. He heard Natalia walk up behind him, and didn't react when she slipped her hand into his. He could feel her shaking slightly, and squeezed her hand in a form of comfort. "Um... Arthur!? Are you home?" He called out, frowning at the strange silence in the house.

"Kiku! How wonderful! I'm in my lab, why don't you come up and join me?" He heard Arthur's voice float down from the top floor of the house and took no time in leading Natalia up to the door. He opened the door and walked in, smiling at Arthur as the English man worked.

"It's very good to see you, Arthur. But I have come here on business and have no time for idle conversation," Kiku said seriously. He waited until he could feel Natalia's presence as she walked up beside him, and continued. "I have come to ask that you allow Miss Natalia to live with me from now on. We have come to collect her personal belongings," Kiku stood as tall as he could, taking on an air of politics and dominance he only took in meetings and while on royal business. Arthur looked up at him surprised, and then at the rag doll standing by his side. He stood, grabbing his cane, and walked over to them.

"Of course, of course! By all means, be my guest. She will be a fine house keeper for you. I was just finished with her as well. I've made myself a new companion, a direct clone of myself. He doesn't look or sound like me, but at least he listens," he shot Natalia a glare at the last words.

"I am not going to be needing her as a house keeper. I plan on courting Miss Natalia. She has already agreed to allow me the chance, and I would feel much better about it if I had your blessings, as well," Kiku looked at him blankly, and noted Arthur's surprised expression.

"You? Courting her? Why, that's absurd! She was created to be a servant! Nothing more!" Arthur turned on Natalia, walking up to her slowly. "What spell did you use on him, snake? Did you steal it from my books? You...you... You treacherous abomination!" Natalia turned her head in a sad attempt to block the hit she knew was coming, but opened her eyes when it didn't. She looked back at Arthur with wide eyes to see Kiku's hand wrapped tightly around his wrist. Arthur also seemed to be amazed at the pumpkin king. Natalia's eyes drifted down to his shirt, and widened in surprise when she saw it was black. _Anger. _She looked up at Arthur, who seemed to have realized the same thing, as he gulped loudly.

"You will learn to control your actions in front of a lady, do you understand me? This is an embarrassment to all of the citizens living here, and if you would like to continue on living here, I suggest you hold you tongue," Kiku said icily. He released his death grip on Arthur's arm and turned away from him. "Come, Natalia. Let us collect your things," he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her from the room. She grabbed her few belongings quickly and had to jog to keep up with the fast pace he had set in anger. "How dare he! I never realized what a horrid man he was," Kiku said in disgust. Natalia only nodded in agreement, walking with him the rest of the way to the manor in silence. Kiku immediately walked up the stairs and to his study, leaving her to unpack and settle everything into her room. When she was done, she sat down on her bed and began to think over what had just happened. Kiku had stood up for her. He had stopped Arthur from hitting her, and saved her from what she knew would have been a very painful smack. She stood quickly, and with an air of confidence she walked up the stairs, all the way up to Kiku's private study. She walked in to find him pacing and mumbling quietly to himself. She walked towards him quietly, only letting her presence be known when she was mere feet away from him. He turned to look at her and sighed. "Natalia... I'm sorry you had to see that. I promise I won't do anything like that aga-" she walked up to him swiftly and grabbed onto his jacket, pulling him down to her level, and kissed him. He made a muffled yelp in surprise, but quickly relaxed and kissed her back. She released his lips and stepped away from him. Kiku raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused, his question practically written across his face.

"No one has ever done anything like that for me," she explained, clasping her hands together. "Thank you, Kiku." He waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"It was no problem, Natalia. Now that I'm courting you, I can't allow another man to lay hand on you. I get extremely jealous, I'm afraid," Kiku's shirt turned a light shade of pink. _Embarrassment. _

"You have nothing to worry about, Kiku... I'm not going anywhere anytime soon..." her face flushed pink and she averted her gaze to her hands. Kiku smiled at her warmly, and grabbed her hands.

"I'm happy to hear that. Now, we need to make plans for tonight!" he exclaimed, leading her to the stairs. She followed him through the labyrinth that was his house as he led her back to her room. "You get ready, and I'll make plans for something special!" he released her hands and walked away, leaving her to soak in her thoughts. Eventually she entered the room and closed the door, preparing for a night of surprises.

* * *

Natalia sat in her room, quietly working on some needle work, when she heard a knocking at her door. She walked to the door and opened it to see a very nervous Kiku standing on the other side.

"Ah! Natalia! You're ready, good. Shall we be off?" He offered her his arm, and she accepted it. She hummed softly as he lead her out of his house and through town. The tune was a familiar one. One that had been stuck in her head since the other night. _My dearest friend, if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side._ She hadn't noticed Kiku humming along until she stopped, and he finished where she had left off. _Where we can gaze into the stars, and sit together, now and forever. For it is plain as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be._ She sighed in content, and leaned her head against Kiku's shoulder, closing her eyes and letting him lead her. She only opened them again when she heard the crunching of leaves under foot. She looked up to see spiral hill silhouetted by the moon. A picnic had been set up on it, and she smiled widely up at Kiku when they sat down on the picnic blanket.

"Someone's a bit over romantic," she joked and watched as his face turned red.

"I just couldn't help myself. I apologize if it's too much..." he mumbled the last part, looking down at his lap.

"No. It's perfect," Natalia grabbed his hands and squeezed them, causing him to smile widely in turn.

"I'm glad you like it. I made the food myself. My father taught me when I was younger," His smile saddened. Natalia's smile softened and she squeezed his hands again. "Enough talk for now, let's eat, shall we?"

After what felt like hours, the two finally headed back to his house. Natalia laughed at something he said and sighed when they finally made it back home.

"This has been a wonderful night, Kiku," his face flushed slightly at her comment.

"Thank you, Natalia. I'm just happy it turned out so well," he laughed lightly and looked down at her. Natalia looked down at his shirt, and noted it had changed to a strange new color. Something between a mix of pink and red, almost a salmon. She didn't know what it was, and was going to ask, when they reached her room.

"Thanks again, Kiku. It was fun," she kissed him on the cheek and turned to go when she felt his hands on her face. She turned towards him, and allowed him to bring their faces closer together until their lips were touching in a chaste kiss. She felt her heart speed up and sighed when he released her face. She looked into his eyes, and knew with no doubt what the new color meant.

"Goodnight, Natalia," he whispered before walking down the hall. Natalia slipped into her room and leaned her back against the closed door. She smiled and placed a hand over her lips, laughing lightly. She bit her lip as she slid down to the floor, thinking on what she had just seen. The salmon color of his shirt had reassured her of what she had known all along to be true.

_Love._

* * *

**Yay! It's really late, and I finally got the first chapter done! Let me just tell you, I have A LOT in store for this sequel and I CAN'T WAIT to share it with you! I'm going to go to bed now, but you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. ~SA**


End file.
